


echo

by bluemiyu



Category: Original Work
Genre: TF 衍生 渣宇宙系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemiyu/pseuds/bluemiyu
Summary: 给可爱的@rolain 姑娘. 渣宇宙系列的一个结尾彩蛋吧.
Kudos: 1





	echo

**Author's Note:**

> 给可爱的@rolain 姑娘. 渣宇宙系列的一个结尾彩蛋吧.

波茵皱着眉看着眼前干干净净但是堆满了杂物的地下室.

“真是无聊的安排. 一群只会嫉妒的老锈CPU.” 波茵不满的踢了踢桌子. 看着上面乱七八糟的数据版哗啦啦散落到地上. 有些数据版已经是非常老旧的型号, 不知道被留在了这里多久. 

用脚尖拨拉着地上的数据版, 波音开出了一条通道, 然后从另一堆杂物中拉出了一把尚算完好的椅子. 试验了一下结实程度, 波音小心得坐了下来. 

随手从地上抽起一块数据版, 波音敲打了几下, 没想到居然有了反应. 扫过几眼, 她扫兴得丢到一边. 不知道是哪位前任写下的奇怪清单. 清晨乌鸦的喧闹, 聒噪的蓝星青蛙, 整块数据版充满了这类莫名其妙的句子. 

不过反正也无事可干, 她又挑了几块数据版敲打着. 可是很快的, 某一块数据版就吸引了她全部的注意力. 

良久, 她的脸上泛起了微微的笑意. “将K49和A25组合搭配, 不得了的尝试啊. 不过这种搭配产生的能量连锁反应可不是一般火种能承受的呢. 所以加入了X38号来做中合. 真是浪费. 明明有如此巨大的能量可以转化.” 丢下数据版, 她拉出自己的随身资料收集器, 记录下了这个方程式. 

然后, 她招来了清洁机器人, 下达了将杂物完全销毁的命令.


End file.
